


A Court Order Marriage?

by bendingthewillow



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingthewillow/pseuds/bendingthewillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock assures Marcus that their fake marriage plan will work for the case. A small part of Marcus doesn't completely dread it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Court Order Marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr (http://bendingthewillow.tumblr.com/post/46736959617/lockbell-pretending-to-be-married).

“Remind me again why I agreed to this,” Marcus asked, half groaning, half getting used to the silver band newly resting on his left ring finger.

“It’s imperative to the case; I’ve told you this. The serial killer only goes after gay couples. The two of us know precisely what the killer’s next step will be. Luckily gay marriage has been legal in New York for a while, so it wasn’t too difficult to forge a marriage certificate.”

“Speaking of, let me see that.”

“Worried that I spelled your name incorrectly, Detective? I can assure you that only happened once,” Sherlock handed the forged certificate to Marcus, scanning his reactions as Marcus looked at it.

“A court order marriage?”

“A court order fake marriage, yes. Not every couple needs extreme exuberance for their wedding. It’s precise, to the point, believable.”

“It is, huh?,” Marcus gave off a slight smile, though he tried hard not to. “And no, everything is spelled correctly.”


End file.
